


Lavanda e Narcisi

by manufactured_heaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Flowers, Forgiveness, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Mycroft is a Softie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufactured_heaven/pseuds/manufactured_heaven
Summary: Con occhi rossi e gonfi Mycroft posò il mazzo di narcisi sul tavolo e lasciando che il peso del dolore gli incurvasse le spalle, uscì da quella casa costruita su ricordi, ormai permanentemente rovinati.Di lavanda, narcisi e un amore traballante.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 32
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Era stata una dura giornata di lavoro e Mycroft non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa dal suo amato Gregory.

Salutò la sua cara assistente Anthea, uscì da Whitehall e salì sulla berlina nera che lo stava aspettando.

Prima di tornare a casa, Mycroft, ebbe l'idea di passare a prendere un mazzo di narcisi bianchi, i preferiti di Gregory.

Mentre lasciava che l'andar avanti della macchina lo cullasse, chiuse gli occhi e pensò a quando, anni prima in una tipica giornata primaverile, l'ispettore avesse avuto la brillante idea di andare a fare un pick nick. Si erano seduti su un prato la cui erba era più verde che mai e intorno a loro c'erano narcisi gialli; Gregory ne aveva preso uno, lo aveva posto dietro l'orecchio di Mycroft e sorridendo aveva baciato quest'ultimo.

Riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto di essere arrivato a Pall Mall, scese dalla macchina e si avviò verso l'entrata di casa.

Quella casa, che ogni giorno sapeva di un delicato profumo di lavanda che si mischiava perfettamente ai profumi di Greg e Mycroft, oggi ospitava un'altra strana e sconosciuta fragranza. Ciò insospettì Mycroft.

Con il mazzo di fiori in mano e un sorriso appena accennato varcò la soglia del soggiorno dove sapeva di trovare Gregory, solitamente impegnato a leggere steso sul divano, o a dormire; ma la scena che gli si presentò fu del tutto inaspettata.

Gregory: l'uomo che lo aveva spinto a dare voce ai suoi sentimenti, l'uomo che era riuscito ad amare, ora stava baciando una donna nel loro soggiorno.

In quel momento ci fu un rumore assordante che fu percepito solo da Mycroft... quel rumore proveniva dalla sua cassa toracica. Il suo respiro stava accelerando, gli occhi stavano incominciando ad inumidirsi.

Con occhi rossi e gonfi Mycroft posò il mazzo di narcisi sul tavolo e lasciando che il peso del dolore gli incurvasse le spalle, uscì da quella casa costruita su ricordi, ormai permanentemente rovinati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siccome mi avete detto che vi sarebbe piaciuto leggere cosa sarebbe successo dopo, ho deciso di continuare la storia!

Sentendo la porta di casa sbattere violentemente e il rumore delle ruote delle Jaguar di Mycroft, Gregory allontanò bruscamente la donna e corse in strada come un disperato.

Che cosa aveva fatto? Neanche voleva baciare quella donna, lei gli era saltata addosso! Per l'amor di Dio!

Si era accasciato sul freddo e bagnato asfalto e stava provando a chiamare Mycroft, solo per poi sentire una voce metallica così distante e fastidiosa che quasi gli fece perdere il controllo.

Con le mani nei capelli Gregory rientrò in casa e cacciò quella insulsa donna che, con la scusa di essere una vecchia amica della sua ex moglie, l'aveva spinto contro la parete iniziando a baciarlo. Sfortunatamente Mycroft decise di entrare in casa proprio in quel momento.

Provò a chiamare Anthea, ma lei non sapeva nulla, non aveva sentito nulla dal suo capo. Era una bugia, ma di questo Greg era all'oscuro.

Questo fece preoccupare terribilmente Gregory. Poco dopo, un messaggio inaspettato gli fece tremare le gambe dalla paura:

_Verranno degli agenti a prendere le mie cose. **MH**_

La paura di poter perdere Mycroft per sempre si stava facendo lentamente strada nelle sue ossa.

*

Mycroft nel mentre era tornato a Whitehall e, pur di non pensare, si era messo a lavorare. Cercava di non dar peso a quello che era successo trenta minuti prima, ma il ricordo era troppo vivido che anche se cercava di ignorarlo. Tornava e schiacciava Mycroft con il dolore e la distruzione che esso si portava dietro.

Passò così una settimana e Mycroft si immerse talmente tanto nel lavoro che non diede ascolto ai segnali che il suo corpo gli stava lanciando, così si ritrovò privo di sensi nel suo ufficio un martedì mattina.

Quando si risvegliò era in ospedale, lasciò vagare lo sguardo e vide che c'erano due flebo attaccate al braccio sinistro e alla sua destra, su una sedia di plastica, era seduto Gregory. Stava dormendo, ma la sua mano sinistra era saldamente ancorata alla mano destra di Mycroft.

Con suo grande orrore il politico sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e... e... al diavolo l'uomo di ghiaccio!

Calde e salate lacrime gli solcarono il viso e, continuando a fissare Gregory, Mycroft pianse senza far rumore esattamente come da bambino: per quanto fosse sensibile, aveva imparato fin da tenera età a piangere in silenzio.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory svegliandosi lentamente notò che Mycroft lo stava fissando con occhi velati di lacrime. 

"Come ti senti?" Chiese senza lasciar andare la fredda mano del politico.

"Mi sento meglio, grazie." Rispose Mycroft freddamente; stava cercando di riappropriarsi della sua maschera.

"Mycroft, io non volevo baciare quella donna-"

"È meglio che tu te ne vada" Disse Mycroft estraendo la propria mano da quella del detective e alzando i suoi scudi.

"Mycroft, per favore." Gregory si sporse, afferrò il viso del politico e dopo essersi perso in quegli occhi azzurri così tendenti al grigio, baciò quelle soffici labbra.

Si staccò e continuando a fissarlo disse: "non pensare mai che io possa tradirti o smettere di amarti." E con queste parole che gli risuonavano nella mente, Mycroft non si accorse che Gregory se ne era andato.

Si bloccò a fissare la porta della sua camera dell'ospedale mentre sentiva ancora il delicato peso delle labbra del poliziotto sulle sue.

*

Dopo l'episodio dell'ospedale, Mycroft tornò alla sua vecchia vita, al suo solito lavoro, ma la cosa che stonava, che non era al suo posto, era l'assenza di Gregory.

Dio quanto gli mancava, ma era stato ferito e Mycroft Holmes non perdona facilmente.

Due giorni dopo il poliziotto si presentò a Whitehall.

"Detective Ispettore." Lo salutò Mycroft con il suo tipico tono gelido.

"Mycroft, non chiamarmi così, io sono Gregory per te. Dio! -" Greg si mise le mani nei capelli poco prima di sbraitare, "quella donna ha fatto finta di essere un'amica della mia ex moglie e mi si è letteralmente buttata addosso! Credimi! Devi credermi!"

"No Gregory, smettila, smettila di inventare scuse, conosciamo entrambi i tuoi trascorsi, non… Solo non darmi speranze." Le ultime parole furono sussurrate.

"Non sto mentendo Mycroft, guardami, guarda i miei occhi, puoi vedere che non sto mentendo, per favore!" Il poliziotto prese il politico per le spalle.

"Gregory penso che sia meglio se tu ora te ne vada."

"No, non questa volta, non lascerò che il nostro rapporto e il nostro amore si sfaldino perché una donna non era riuscita a starmi lontana. Mycroft per favore guardami-" Greg lo scosse leggermente- "Mycroft."

Il politico guardando quegli occhi color nocciola così pieni di sentita sincerità e non riuscendo a dare ascolto alla rabbia che gli riempiva il petto, baciò il poliziotto.

Il bacio diventò appassionato e poco dopo Mycroft si staccò bruscamente dal suo amato, lo fissò negli occhi e ricomponendomi disse: "È finita."


	4. Chapter 4

Gregory fissò il politico incredulo. "No... No, non puoi dire sul serio."

"Sono più che serio, Gregory."

"Mycroft, non lo accetto, non puoi farmi uscire dalla tua vita in questo modo!" Sbraitò Gregory.

"Sei tu che baciando quella donna hai fatto il primo passo per uscire dalla mia vita! E poi, torni qui pensando di potermi avere indietro! Quanto sei pretenzioso! Pensi che io sia un oggetto che puoi utilizzare quando sei annoiato? Pensi che non abbia sentimenti? Non ti è mai sfiorato il pensiero che vederti baciare quella donna abbia potuto farmi male?" Odiava il modo in cui i suoi occhi bruciavano.

In quel momento Gregory ricordò che l'uomo difronte a sé si era abbandonato ai sentimenti proprio per lui.

"Mycroft, lo so che è difficile, credimi, lo è anche per me, perché io non avevo intenzione di baciare quella poco di buono, ma è successo, e ogni giorno io mi odio perché non sono riuscito ad allontanarla subito. Non è lei che ho amato per anni, non è lei che io amo, sei tu, non hai idea di quanto mi faccia star male questo tuo costante rifiuto nei miei confronti, ma lo capisco, ti ho ferito, ma non pensare che io possa smettere di amarti. 

Per favore ricorda sempre che dopo quella che è stata mia moglie, la persona che ho amato, amo, davvero sei tu." Ora lacrime calde bagnavano le guance dello Yarder.

"Gregory, forse non te l'ho mai detto, ma... Ti amo anche io, solo che ho bisogno di tempo, come hai detto tu è difficile; per anni non ho ascoltato i mei sentimenti ed ora mi trovo in difficoltà, non sono più abituato ad essere ferito. Perdonami, ma ripeto, ho bisogno di tempo." Il politico aveva preso la mano del poliziotto e la stava stringendo delicatamente.

"Tutto quello che vuoi Mycroft, ma ti prego non andartene." Greg si gettò tra le braccia del politico, appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, inalò il profumo della sua colonia e si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio.

Mycroft lo strinse forte a sé, cullandolo, e abbandonandosi anch'egli ad un leggero pianto "sono qui, Gregory, non me ne vado."


	5. Chapter 5

Passarono due settimane dallo straziante episodio accaduto a Whitehall. 

In questi quindici giorni Mycroft aveva continuato a vivere in un appartamento comprato il giorno dopo la scoperta del presunto tradimento. Gregory, sì, abitava ancora nella casa che un tempo condivideva con Mycroft, però dormiva sul divano, perché quel letto senza il politico era freddo e spoglio.

Passata un'altra settimana, il dolore, la solitudine e la mancanza atroce di Gregory, spinsero il Governo Inglese a chiamare lo Yarder.

Tre squilli, partì la segreteria telefonica e il classico e fastidioso bip che ti permette di registrare il messaggio.

"Ciao Gregory, mi stavo chiedendo se ti andrebbe di prendere un caffè uno di questi giorni." Riattaccò e iniziò la sua giornata lavorativa, lasciando perdere tutto quello che non aveva a che fare con le elezioni in America.

Verso mezzogiorno ricevette una chiamata da Gregory, il quale accettò volentieri la sua proposta.

Si incontrarono e fu come se nulla fosse successo: parlarono, scherzarono; fu come ai vecchi tempi, certo c'erano ancora alcune cose da sistemare, ma per il momento tutto sembrava andare bene.

Passò un mese dalla loro riconciliazione, Mycroft era ritornato a Pall Mall e aveva venduto l'altro appartamento. Gregory non dormiva più sul divano, ma nella loro camera da letto avvinghiato a Mycroft come se ne dipendesse la vita; in un certo senso era così.

Passarono tre mesi e tutto era finalmente tornato alla normalità.

Gregory aveva anche proposto di perdere un gatto. Mycroft semplicemente lo aveva guardato come se davanti a lui ci fosse un fantasma. La scena fu alquanto comica per Gregory, che baciandogli la punta del naso gli disse che era solo un'idea e che non dovevano per forza prendere un animale domestico.

Passò un anno e Gregory era più che intenzionato a vivere il resto della sua vita con Mycroft. 

Come ebbero fatto tanti anni prima, in una tipica giornata primaverile, andarono a fare un pick nick, si sedettero su quel prato pieno di narcisi gialli, Gregory ne prese uno lo arrotolò, attirò l'attenzione di Mycroft, si inginocchiò e glielo infilò nell'anulare sinistro chiedendogli di sposarlo. 

Gli occhi di Mycroft si inumidirono, disse uno spezzato "sì", si gettò tra le braccia di Gregory, lo baciò e sussurrando un "ti amo" lo strinse più forte che poté.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è finita. Grazie a tutti per l’attenzione!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Ho scritto questa FF. È la prima seria che scrivo e probabilmente quando la revisionerò cambierò un sacco di parti. Ora mi sembra povera, ma accettabile. Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
